Azul contra negro
by Neyade
Summary: Azul contra negro. Los ojos rasgados de Cho se entrecerraron volviéndose dos rendijas amenazantes, mientras los suyos lo hacían sólo un poco pero analizándola con la misma intensidad. La guerra había empezado. Femslash. Longfic. Fleur/Cho.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** **El universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling, su creadora, y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, sin embargo, no la publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. Menos aún proclamándola de tu autoría. No escribo con ánimo de lucro, tampoco.**

**Notas de autora: Veamos, esta es mi contribución al día del femslash: uno de los pocos longfics del género, por lo menos en español. Tengo que agradecérselo a Booh, pues en una de nuestras conversaciones plagadas de interrupciones, salió la idea de esto. Precisamente fue ayer XD Muchísimas gracias por darle cuerda a mi imaginación, y muchísimas gracias más por ponerme en el camino correcto con tus ideas espléndidas. No te agradezco el que estés allí porque eso ya se sobreentiende.**

**AZUL CONTRA NEGRO**

Decir que Cho estaba enfadada sería hablar de una manera suave. Cho no estaba enfadada, no estaba cabreada y mucho menos estaba molesta.

Cho Chang estaba, simple y llanamente, fuera de sus casillas.

Sus zapatos taconearon por los pasillos estrechos y oscuros del edificio de duendes que era Gringotts una vez pasabas de la entrada resplandeciente. Seguía a uno de ellos, bajito y encorvado -como todos lo eran, de hecho-, mientras su cabeza era un hervidero de quejas, exclamaciones ofendidas y un ogullo realmente herido. Malditas fueran Narcissa Malfoy y sus herencias, maldita fuera Bellatrix Lestrange, que tocaba los cojones incluso después de muerta, maldito fuera el señor Pokes y maldito fuera el mundo en general. Malditos fueran los duendes, también, y sus entradas con columnas de marmol y avisos pretenciosos.

Maldito fuera el mundo entero y, por encima de todas las cosas, maldita fuera Fleur Delacour, que ni siquiera podía hacer su trabajo sola y _requería la presencia urgente de un miembro del consejo de la empresa para acabar de pulir unos cuantos detalles sobre el juicio_. Por supuesto, en su mundo de abogados y trabajo duro eso equivalía a una condena de muerte: trabajar durante horas y más horas supervisando papeles hasta tener asegurado el asunto. Normalmente era tarea de principiantes, pero por lo visto la señorita Delacour no podía contentarse con un subalterno y pretendía tener a alguien que estaba casi en la directiva para encargarse de eso.

(Sí, para quién se lo preguntara había tenido bastante tiempo para fomentar su resentimiento contra la francesa desde que le contaron cual iba a ser su caso y las consecuencias que eso comportaría. Sobre todo cuando esperaba el tralsador hacia el Reino Unido que, extrañamente, volvía a ir con retraso).

Realmente espléndido, pensó mientras golpeaba impacientemente con los nudillos en una puerta cuyo cartel dorado rezaba el nombre de la culpable de su actual estado de desdicha: Fleur Delacour.

-Adelante -dijo una voz con ese acento francés insoportable y pijo que ya no recordaba, después de tantos años-. ¿Quién es?

-Cho Chang -respondió con una voz algo ácida y abriendo la puerta-, vengo como respuesta a la petición que hizo su departamento para ayudar en el tema de la herencia de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Oh -dijo poniendo cara de haberse tragado un limón y guardando silencio, cosa que ella aprovechó para entrar y sentarse, mientras observaba con ojo crítico el despacho de paredes blancas llenas de estantes y corchos con apuntes hechos con prisa clavados en ellos.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó después de esperar la respuesta de un ente que parecía no ir a dársela nunca.

-¿Y bien qué? -le preguntó levantando una ceja rubia.

-Y bien qué vamos a hacer -respondió algo exasperada-, ¿dónde está el problema?

-Pues de eso quería hablarle, señorita Chang, creo que su presencia no es del todo necesaria aquí. Podem-

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso mismo -respondió haciendo acopio de su poca paciencia-, no va a-

-¿Me estás diciendo que me habéis pedido que venga desde Francia para que me digas que no se me necesita aquí? -le dijo, algo desquiciada, las formalidades ya por la borda.

-Yo no pedí nada, fue una orden de los superiores mandada sin mi previo consentimiento -afirmó Fleur, aún con su acento francés y el ceño fruncido; ya era la segunda vez que la interrumpía, esa oriental maleducada-, pero sí, de hecho eso es lo que te estoy diciendo. Puedes volver a lo tuyo, al fin y al cabo no te veía muy emocionada con esto, cuando entraste.

Cho se la miró fijamente y con incredulidad. ¿En serio que todo eso estaba ocurriendo de verdad, o tan sólo era producto de las horas de sueño perdidas trabajando en su último y exitoso caso?

-Bueno pues, dado que esto está arreglado podemos pasar a otros asuntos, ambas estamos demasiado ocupadas como para molestarnos con cosas así, supongo -cuando Delacour acabó de pronunciar eso, las neuronas de Cho volvieron a funcionar, avisándola de que eso era real. Por otra parte, el instinto desarrollado después de tantos años de trabajo con ingleses

-Un segundo -dijo, dejando las molestias de lado y enfocándose en el trabajo-, la carta iba a tu nombre. ¿Por qué entonces insistes en que no sabías nada del asunto?

-Eso es algo muy común en Gringotts, Chang, lo de escribir por un empleado. Seguramente será la obra de el delicado pensamiento de uno de los duendes superiores.

-¿Duendes superiores? ¿Esto que es, un convento?

-No, es una organización mundialmente conocida por sus tejemanejes. Pero no estábamos hablando de eso. ¿Qué más quiere saber, señorita Chang? -volvió a adoptar el tono formal, dejando de tutearla cuando la tormenta se calma. Inconscientemente, Cho apuntó todos esos detalles como siempre hace ante un nuevo colaborador.

-No quiero saber nada, sino hablar con sus superiores. Si se me ha llamado aquí será por algún motivo.

-Ya le dije que éramos perfectamente capaces de manejarnos solos.

-Lo sé -le respondió, serena-, discúlpeme si le digo que esto no me tranquiliza.

Lo último que hizo Fleur Delacour antes de levantarse con los labios apretados y con paso rápidos fue mirarla a los ojos. Azul contra negro, los rasgados de Cho se entrecrraron volviéndose dos rendijas amenazantes mientras los suyos lo hacían sólo un poco, analizándola igual de intensivamente, sin embargo.

Luego le señaló el pasillo con un golpe seco de cabeza y empiezó a emprender un recorrido laberíntico murmurando entre dientes palabras algo guturales en francés.


	2. Round one

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques esto que sigue en ninguna parte sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:**** No se que me ha dado que estoy empezando longfics como una loca. Pfff. Prometo seguir este, pese a todo. Lo prometo. Quería subir algo antes pero me fui de viaje (y creo que he pillado un algo, un algo muy parecido a un resfriado). Hum. ¡Pero lo subo ahora!**

**Notas2:**** Sé que es corto. Meh. Actualizaré seguidito.**

**ROUND ONE**

De hecho ya sabía que en cuanto saliera por esa puerta no lo haría con una sonrisa en la cara. Por un motivo u otro -o se quedaba o se iba-, se acabaría enfadando más aún de lo que lo estaba. Lo que no sabía cuando dio un par de pasos seguros y pasó por debajo del marco es que, pese a no haber salido con una sonrisa en los labios, poco le faltaba. Fleur Delacour era el sujeto de estudio más interesante que se había encontrado en muchísimo tiempo. Quizás nunca se había topado con alguien así, de hecho; orgullosa y testaruda a la par que divertidamente ofensible. Tendría que quedarse, sí, pero eso ya lo tenía medio asumido.

Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado es la perspectiva de pasárselo medianamente bien _hablando_ con la joven francesa.

La siguió de nuevo por pasillos estrechos, agachándose cuando pasaban por una puerta hasta llegar otra vez

-Y bien, Delacou-

-Voy a presentarle al resto del equipo -la cortó con la cabeza alta y los labios apretados mientras abría una puerta igual de hecha polvo que la suya-. Chicos, esta es Cho Chang -una pausa teatral-. Va a trabajar con nosotros.

Luego todo fue entrar y encontrarse con un grupo de cinco o seis nerds que la miraban por encima de las gafas con las cejas levantadas. Se colocó bien el traje dio un par de pasos seguros, sonrió haciendo acopio de toda su gracia e intentó recordar las enseñanzas de su mentor para enfrentarse a las fieras. _Sé superior pero no inaccesible_, le decía, mientras ella bromeaba que parecían consejos de seducción que no otra cosa. Al pasar los años descubrió que ganarse a alguien es seducirle, de una u otra manera.

Y ahora lo acababa de hacer.

-Bienvenida, yo soy Jonah McGregor, encargado de relaciones públicas -le sonrió y sus ojos decían mucho más de lo que esperaba. Decían _me caes bien y eres guapa_. Decían _eres guapa_, otra vez, y también dicen que se acostarían con ella. Sonrió a medias y le estrechó la mano, mirándole a los ojos pequeños y azules.

-Cho Chang, como ya dijo tu compañera. Es un placer.

-De hecho no es nuestra compañera -bromeó, mirando hacia Delacour-, es más algo así como la jefa que todos necesitamos cuando las cosas van mal.

Cho pensaría que iba a decir algo desagradable. De hecho, es lo que dicen todos los subalternos de sus jefes, pero parecía que la rubia había conseguido merecerse su respeto. Eso, aunque le molestara un poco, también se ganó una parte del suyo. La perspectiva de trabajar allí seguía siendo peor que la de estar en Francia luchando por un puesto en la directiva, pero ella siempre había sido alguien que tenía muy claros sus intereses. En cuanto acabara con eso volvería a Francia pitando, así que la solución sería acabar cuanto antes y lo mejor posible.

Si lo conseguían, pese a todo, ya estaría en la lista de Narcissa Malfoy como algo más que un nombre anónimo.

-Charles, pero llámame Charlie. -Otra mano que se le presentaba-. Yo me ocupo de la seguridad en nuestra zona y eso.

-Oh, encantada -una sonrisa, enseñar los dientes blancos y girarse hacia el siguiente. Ese no tenía el pelo rojo y rizado, pero si unas manos grandes de dedos largos y unos ojos algo saltones.

Uno por uno se fueron presentando y uno por uno fueron confirmando su primera opinión: iba a trabajar con un grupo de seis nerds encerrados en Gringotts a cargo de una francesa medio veela con un carácter realmente interesante. Algo surrealista la situación, sí, y también bastante divertida. Cho podría llorar, podía cabrearse y también podría haberse ido de allí sin hablar con nadie, fiándose de las palabras de la francesa, pero no merecía la pena. Si había llegado hasta allí era porque trabajaba duro y peleaba con uñas y dientes. Esta vez no iba a ser menos.

Cuando acabaron depresentarse, sonreír y coquetear, un Fleur Delacour más cabreada incluso que cuando llegaron la guió hacia una mesa que parecía recién colocada en ese sitio. Podría haberse quejado de esto, también, pues estaba en un rincón y la silla era de lo peor, pero había podido comprobar que todos estaban igual, aunque con más o menos papeles. Incluso la jefa, tragaba.

Le hizo el recorrido -la máquina de los cafés, el panel dónde aparecían mágicamente las órdenes del día y los lavabos- y luego volvió a guiarla hacia su despacho. Los mismos corchos en las paredes y la misma silla hecha polvo que tenían todos, la única diferencia era que el despacho era para ella sola, y no como el comunitario, que evidentemente era de todos.

-Siéntese, por favor -otra vez el acento francés, y una mano pálida y delicada señalándole una silla. Se sentó-. Visto que, pese a todo vamos a tener que trabajar juntas en esto voy a ponerla al caso.

Ni una disculpa, nada de _lo siento por haber intentado engañarte al decir que no se te necesitaba aquí y todo había sido un error_, simplemente las manos juntas encima de la mesa, el pelo recogido en un moño suave, algo flojo, y la espalda recta. Y lo que le estaba diciendo, por supuesto, que fue lo que marcó en gran medida lo que iba a ser el futuro de su proyecto en común.

-¿No vas a disculparte? -por supuesto, no iba a quedarse callada.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Que si no va a disculparse por haberme intentado engañar, al decirme que no se me necesitaba aquí.

-Oh -apretó los labios y la miró. La acababa de pillar-. Pues no -¿cómo?-, de hecho lo volvería a hacer.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

Y entonces, de un momento a otro, pareció que la señorita francesa y educada se convertía en algo más. Cho empezó a entender por qué pusieron al mando de uno de los subgrupos más prestigiosos de Gringotts a una chica así, justo cuando frunció el ceño y apretó otra vez los labios, unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo.

-He dicho que volvería a hacerlo, señorita Chang. Espero que pueda comprender que al igual que a usted no le gustó que interfirieran en su trabajo no me gustó a mi tampoco. Para hablar con franqueza; no es usted necesaria aquí, y no me gusta tener a gente en mi equipo que no tiene un trabajo definido.

-Podemos definirlo ahora -propuso mirándola con los ojos algo entrecerrados. Analizándola, creándose una nueva imagen de ella.

-Por supuesto, a eso iba. Verás, Cho, ¿puedo tutearte?

-Ahá -asintió, acomodándose en la silla, preparada para discutir el tema-. Adelante.

-Bien. -Una pausa-. Sé que puedes trabajar bien, sino no estarías donde estás, así que no te lo voy a poner fácil. Quiero que trabajes conmigo en lo de Narcissa Malfoy. Tu hablarás con ella y su familia, te entenderás con ellos de una manera u otra, y espero que tengais la química que a nosotras nos falta.

-¿Y qué más?

-¿Cómo?

-Hombre, no pretenderás que me crea que hablar con ellos va a ser todo mi trabajo -le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué no, Chang, no lo consideras suficiente?

¿Lo consideraba suficiente? Por supuesto que no. La verdad es que nada le parecería suficiente, aunque le encargaran que lo llevara todo ella sola. Eso era trabajo de duendes, no de magos. Narcissa Malfoy era la esposa de un ex-mortífago, y no una de las clientas refinadas y con dinero que estaba acostumbrada a tratar ella. De hecho, lo que quería Narcissa era, precisamente, recuperar el dinero que el Ministerio le confiscó a la difunta Bellatrix Lestrange, pese a que se lo había dejado a su hermana. Si su clienta no conseguía el dinero ella no conseguiría nada más que un caso fallido en su historial, pues aunque luchara con uñas y dientes de nada serviría si perdían: Narcissa Malfoy no tendría nada que ofrecerle a cambio.

-Pues no estoy muy segura de ello. -De repente lo vio claro, algo así como una iluminación: a Fleur Delacour no se la podía vencer peleando-. ¿Me estás diciendo que tu vas a encargarte de todo? Si yo he venido aquí es para servir de ayuda, aunque no la necesites -añadió suavizando la voz para que no pareciera un comentario ofensivo.

-¿Y qué me propones? -Levantó una ceja.

-Antes has dicho que trabajaría contigo. -Empezó, algo tentativamente.

-Sí.

-Pues hagámoslo. Trabajemos juntas, de verdad. No me gusta estar aquí y a ti no te gusta que yo lo haga, seamos sinceras -confesó, respirando profundamente un segundo y mirándola-, pero eso no tiene que significar nada. En cuanto antes acabemos, antes me iré.

Fleur la miró durante un par de segundos. La chaqueta, de corte sobrio, y el pelo corto y liso rozándole la mandíbula. Los labios apretados y las manos de uñas sin morder encima de la mesa. Cho sabía que lo que ofrecía era una imagen de seriedad, de serenidad. ¿Serviría con la francesa, todo eso? De hecho no tenía muy claro de si era lo que quería. Pero era lo que había decidido.

Al final, Fleur sonrió.

-Se te da bien, esto.

-¿Entonces qué, hay trato? -Le alargó la mano por encima de la mesa.

-Hay trato -respondió estrechándosela.

Había ganado.


End file.
